womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mera Jaeger
Ruth Mera Louise David Clark Jaeger (April 10, 1912 - April 12, 1993)Ruth Meralouise Jaeger, California Death Index, 1940-1997 (familysearch.org). Accessed 27 Feb 2019. was an American writer who contributed "Mary Jane and Sniffles" stories to Dell Comics in the 1940s and early 1950s. She also wrote and worked as casting director for the early anthology television series Fireside Theatre in the 1950s. Life & Career Jaeger was born Ruth Louise David to Harry Gibson and Martha Lou (McKelvy) David in April 1912 in Ohio.Ruth David, United States Census, 1920 (familysearch.org). Accessed 27 Feb 2019. By 1930, she and her parents had relocated to Los Angeles, California.Ruth L David, United States Census, 1930 (familysearch.org). Accessed 27 Feb 2019. She returned to Ohio to attend the State Normal College for two years, but had returned to California by January 1937, when she married Thomas Monroe Clark, who was also a native of Ohio.Thomas Monroe Clark/Ruth Louise David, California, County Marriages, 1850-1952 (familysearch.org). Accessed 27 Feb 2019. By 1940, they had a daughter, Linda Paulette, and Thomas was working as a costumer in Hollywood.Ruth S (sic) Clark, United States Census, 1940 (familysearch.org). Accessed 27 Feb 2019. However, he died just three years later in February 1943 of a chronic heart condition.Thomas Monroe Clark, California, County Birth and Death Records, 1800-1994 (familysearch.org). Accessed 27 Feb 2019. She remarried in January 1944, to one Ernst Jaeger (also spelled Jäger), a native of Germany who had worked as Leni Riefenstahl's press chief prior to his relocation to the United States.Emit (sic) Jaeger/Arah (sic) Louise Clark, California, County Marriages, 1850-1952 (familysearch.org). Accessed 27 Feb 2019.Bach, Steven. Leni: The Life and Work of Leni Riefenstahl, New York: Alfred A. Knopf, 2007 (ISBN 0375404007). pp. 158. Jaeger's first wife was Jewish and he was profoundly disliked by Nazi propaganda minister Joseph Goebbels, leaving his personal politics somewhat ambiguous; regardless, the political and professional strain contributed to his decision to leave Germany.. At the time of their marriage, both she and Ernst listed their occupation as "writer". Ernst also likely adopted Linda, as she was using the surname Jaeger by the time of her first marriage in 1955.Bill Constantine/Linda Paulette Jaeger, California, County Marriages, 1850-1952 (familysearch.org). Accessed 27 Feb 2019.. Linda's marriage license is also the first time Ruth's use of the name "Mera" appears in the official record, though she had likely been using it for some time by that point. As the comics industry was not in the habit of crediting creators, especially writers, during the Golden Age, the exact timeline of Jaeger's comics career is unclear. The feature she is known to have written started in Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Comics #1, published by Dell in 1941. At first titled "Sniffles", the feature starred the eponymous mouse, an obscure Chuck Jones character, teamed up with a little girl named Mary Jane who could shrink down to his size and go on adventures."Sniffles", Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Accessed 28 Feb 2019. Mary Jane was created for the licensed Looney Tunes comics by Chase Craig, and she quickly overshadowed her co-star."Mary Jane and Sniffles", Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Accessed 28 Feb 2019. According to Bails' Who's Who, Jaeger began writing the feature in 1943, and probably wrote it through at least 1952 (though whether contiguously or not is unknown) and likely at least partly in collaboration with her husband."Jaegers leave Fireside", The Hollywood Reporter. Published 22 Dec 1952, pp. 13: "They and Ernst are the creators of the 'Mary Jane and Sniffles' comic strip for Dell House Publications." Ernst died in May 1975.Ernst Jaeger, California Death Index, 1940-1997 (familysearch.org). Accessed 28 Feb 2019. Mera Jaeger died in April 1993. Linda (now D'Aprix) sold Ernst's papers, which includes at least three manuscripts co-written by Mera, to the University of Southern California in 2004.Finding Aid for Ernst Jaeger papers, Online Archive of California. Accessed 27 Feb 2019. Sources Category:American creators Category:Writers Category:Comic Books Category:Golden Age Category:1912 Births Category:1993 Deaths